The present invention relates to an improvement in aquarium filter systems. Aquarium filter systems are well known in the art. The various processes which must be maintained in order to provide a satisfactory environment for marine life have been defined in detail. The filter units which have formed the prior art have grown exceedingly complex, and are costly to obtain and maintain.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an aquarium filter system which is of simple design which leads to inexpensive manufacture and a low cost to the user which may, in turn, bring new hobbyists to the field.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a filter system which requires low maintenance under normal operations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a system which is purely biological and mechanical, but which can readily be converted to incorporate chemical filtering should such chemical filtering becomes required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a filter system which is compact and which can be installed as part of a marine aquarium or as a separate unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a more rapid cycle time due to the filter system's unique design.